People spend a considerable amount of time in sitting positions associated with travel, work, and viewing activities where it can be physically beneficial to have a cushion or similar device to provide bodily support and comfort. Likewise, cushions can be used to support people in physical training and exercise activities. Cushions further can be used to provide support for a person and/or helping define personal space when an individual is seated in a seat adjacent to another seat or in-between two seats, for example in airplane travel or viewing activities, such as sporting, theatrical, musical, and movie events. In addition, cushions can be used to provide support for resting a device on a person or holding a device in place for use, such as a portable pad for holding a laptop computer or similar device on a person's lap.
Given the multitude of uses of cushions, pads and the like in the various activities and applications referenced above as well as additional, other activities and applications, people participating in such activities can derive physical benefit from cushions, pads, and the like. People can likewise find increased enjoyment of such activities given support and comfort afforded by cushions, pads and the like while partaking in such activities. Accordingly, there are a wide variety of cushions, pads and the like that are available for providing support and comfort to people engaging in any of numerous activities. Examples of such cushions include those that are sized and shaped as cushions or pads for people to sit on; cushions or pads that are designed to hold devices on a person, such as a laptop computer; cushions or pads that are targeted for training and exercise uses; and cushions or pads designed to provide side, back or foot support or comfort for seated individuals.
Despite the wide variety of cushions, pads, and the like that are typically designed for more specific uses, such cushions and pads can suffer from various drawbacks. Often, various cushions and pads are sized and shaped for a specific use, thereby limiting their utility or application. Likewise, various cushions and pads may be cumbersome in size and/or shape, making them inconvenient to carry from one place or application to another. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a portable, multi-use cushion, pad or the like that can advantageously be used to provide support and/or comfort to an individual for multiple activities. The presently described invention provides such a desirable, portable cushion device and methods of using the device.